CERN
by SimpleDino
Summary: A young man is at the wrong place at the wrong time and he gets hit with something unimaginable. He stumbles into different Universes not knowing what awaits him.


**Author's Note:** English is not my native language, and this is my first story ever and the "idea" still is in its baby steps. And yes my commas are not the best either, but I am really trying. Therefore, I would appreciate all kinds of feedback/suggestions.

I will try to update once a week.

 **Update** : Sorry for the very long delay, new job and house has taken all of my time.

I've decided to change the plot from first person to third person point of view. It is simpler that way. What do you guys/girls think about that?

"Talking"

 _'thinking'_

 ** _'Shouting'_**

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own nothing of the shows that are mentioned in this story. Just having fun and throwing ideas around.

 **Chapter One**

On 22 September 2011, a complex research was done on the behavior of neutrinos at CERN — The European organization for Nuclear Research. It was reported that they had detected an anomaly which they interpreted as "Faster-than-light neutrino anomaly". Though a year later a team of scientist come to the conclusion that the experiment was flawed and that test needed to be remade with more precision.

 ** _Date: 2016-06-12_**

 ** _Location: France, Genève_**

Inside the CERN, the research of proving that a neutrino was not faster than light FTL was being carried out. Everything was hectic and everyone was busy with their assignment, all the work had been thoroughly checked and everything was in order. The experiment started, the protons fired by accelerating and colliding two beams of heavy ions around the circular track that is known as the Large Hadron Collider, traveling just below light-speed with a temperature that is about several thousand times hotter than the center of the Sun.

What the scientist didn't see was that faster than light speed was reached but their equipment couldn't comprehend that kind of speed. The particles had breached FTL and went into a hyperspace window for only a brief moment. This though caused an unstable anomaly which triggered the security sensor alarms to go off and the experiment was shut down immediately. The scientist had not noticed the particles going through hyperspace and therefore the experiment was seen as a failure.

 ** _Location: Sweden, Stockholm_**

Dean was walking home from his university school at 8 o'clock in the evening when suddenly he was hit with something that just come out of nowhere. The something was in fact "the particles" that escaped through the hyperspace window and opened up at his precise location. The particles went through Deans whole body with the same temperature, radiation, and speed when it escaped the Large Hadron Collider. Dean's mere weak body couldn't comprehend that kind of sudden condition not that anyone or anything could. His body dissolved almost instantaneously into the same particles, but at the same time a shape of white aura took form. The white aura of that represented Dean flickered, He saw different surroundings, environments which should not be possible. Suddenly the realization hit him, he had flickered or rather jumped into alternate realities, dimensions or universes that was still a mystery for later. Milliseconds later Dean flickered back to his origin of place so to say.

Dean becoming a white aura did not mean that he had stopped existing instead he felt somehow evolved almost like a higher being, he had become pure energy. Throughout his life Dean had been fascinated by science and technology, therefore he used to watch a lot of theoretic science documentaries, science fiction TV-shows, movies and also book reading. Dean got the idea of a 'higher being' and 'pure energy' from the TV show Stargate series. Aside from that the theoretic science and science fiction wasn't 'theoretic' or 'fiction' anymore, massive amount of uncategorized information flowed through his mind like a never stopping flood wave.

All this information flooding through his mind made him very unstable and that caused unbeknownst to Dean the ground and air around him to heat up and fire erupted from the ground.

 ** _Date: 2016-06-12 — Unknown_**

 ** _Location: Higher Plane (Unknown)_**

Dean suddenly disappeared from the physical plane and reappeared on the higher plane of existence. There were no other beings here, He was all alone in this vastness of white plane, and time seemed non-existing. First thing he did while on this plane was to focus his mind almost like meditation or rather Kelno'reem. Dean started with sorting and categorizing the information that had become available to him. Everything related to science, technology, TV shows, Movies, Books and documentaries was sorted to accorded map so to speak.

Dean thought back to earlier when he flickered to the different earths was actually him jumping into other _universes_ , this was a side of effect of the particles that had hit him from the _Large Hadron Collider._ He was able to determine two other Universes than his and those were **Stargate** and **Heroes Universe.** Dean come to the conclusion through the knowledge categorizing and information related to these _Universes_ because in that brief moment he was in those different universe he sensed abilities and other information that could be connected to the specific _Universe_ that was unexplainable. More research was needed to determine which flicker belonged to which _Universe,_ but this was for later. Dean needed to explore these known _universes_ as soon as possible.


End file.
